Main Page
__NOEDITSECTION__ NetNeutrality *No news here. Make or do something worth putting here! :Main article: Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Rules *Be friendly and don't be rude. Violating rules can result in a block. See the end of this page. *'No swearing.' *If you want to use user's existing plant, zombie, area, etc.; ask permission before using it . *Pages that can be used without permission are marked with Free-use template. *If you are making a page, please add an infobox, and if possible, a picture. *If you have your birthday today, you can tell an admin to put it on here. *Please create an account to recognize your work accordingly, and to see if you do good things rather than spamming. *Make sure that nobody already has your idea. If yes, don't replace the contents with yours, just fix it. *Please put picture if possible. Drawings works too, or just request other people that know how to edit photos to make your photo. *If you are creating an area add the name of the place a zombie can eat your brains if you lose. *Make sure your ideas make sense and the characters and items are not copyrighted. *Please speak English at all times. We can communicate easily if we would. *Crossover plants go to the PVZ Crossover Wiki. *'Do not edit' other people's works beyond grammar, spelling and categorizing. That is a very good way to get blocked. *Please read the Signature Policy. *Don't reveal your age if you are under 13. If you do, you will be asked to remove it because that caused many users to be disabled. *Check Community corner on page to see current community games, contests and services. *Custom Color Rule These are the users with different rights in this wiki. They have different abilities using their rights. They also have corresponding color codes. If the user has more than one right, the higher or highest ranking right is used for the color. Positions (highest to lowest) *Founder * * * * Click on the staff position to see the members (No colors, retired;different colors, won them;colors, still in the postion, might be inactive) *Staff members with Black Names are inactive. Block Appealing If you are ever blocked, please contact a bureaucrat or an admin to discuss it. If what you did was wrong, but forgivable, they can give you an unblock. Here are some pages that can help you through your PVZCC experience. *Plant & Zombie Resources - A place to get pictures for your creations/games! *Picture Request - A place to request a picture for your creation, and a place to get requests! *Plant Name Adoption 1 - A place to adopt names when you're low on ideas! *Plant Name Adoption 2 - A place to adopt names when you're low on ideas! *PvZCC Trade and Sell - A place to trade and sell your creations! *''insert more'' FacebookLike Featured Article Featured User Featured Poll What is your least favorite area? Day Night Pool Fog Roof Wiki Chat Chatango NewPages MostVisited Category:Browse